


Sight More Beautiful

by Tarlan



Series: Romancing McShep [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Romance, Snowed In, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowed in on an uninhabited world was the best vacation John had been granted in years, especially as Rodney was with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** 193: beautiful  
>  **romancingmcshep** Day 5 - I didn't have time to write a story for Day 4  
>  **trope_bingo** : snowed in

John guessed it had to happen sometime but he was pleased it had happened here and now, with the _Daedalus_ still weeks away and sun flares temporarily affecting the Stargate, meaning they were trapped on PX22 4BY at least until tomorrow. This was one of the many worlds that remained uninhabited, probably after a Wraith culling centuries ago had left too few behind to repopulate.

The world they had left behind was harsh but beautiful. Drifts piled high and the boughs of the ever-present, pine-like trees of Pegasus lay heavy with snow, making the whole scene look like something found on a Christmas card. The sky above him was slowly filling with ominous clouds, and John predicted it would be snowing again before too long. Perhaps a blizzard even.

Thankfully, they had come by Puddlejumper, though Rodney was quick to point out that it was by his insistence. For a Canadian, coming from near Toronto, he was not exactly keen on snow. Mentions of Siberia and Antarctica made John smile, though John had liked Antarctica. He had loved the long stretches of ice and snow and the clear blue skies. So clean, cool, and beautiful after the sand, heat, and ugliness of war in Afghanistan.

He heard feet crunching through snow and glanced over as Rodney joined him on the ridge, looking out over a snow-covered landscape.

"John, there's a stor-. Oh, that's... that's quite something." Rodney shivered. "But the temperature's dropping and there's more snow on the way so I'd suggest we..." He hiked a thumb over his shoulder back towards the Puddlejumper.

"Yeah." 

The first gust of cold wind chose that moment to brush over John, stinging his cheeks and bringing the first flakes of snow. He shivered and turned to follow Rodney, the wind picking up as he trudged back. With a sigh he raised the door-ramp to seal the small ship, only then noticing Rodney had been busy while he surveyed their surroundings. He had extended the bench seat, converting it into a large bed and had piled sleeping bags on top of it for added comfort. He'd also set out MREs in readiness and had his laptop set up on the bench opposite, ready to play.

John couldn't recall the last time he'd been granted a whole day and night with little chance of a call to duty. He could bet Rodney hadn't either, so they ate their food and watched a movie Rodney had saved to his hard drive. Then they talked, which led to laughing and playing, and eventually to kissing and caressing. For one whole night and most of the following day they lay in their cocoon of sleeping bags, even though they could have raised the interior temperature easily, preferring to remain wrapped around each other's warm, naked body.

When they looked through the front view screen, the snow had piled up high against the sides of the Puddlejumper, sealing them inside for now. John waited on the verdict from Rodney.

"Sun flares are diminishing. Perhaps tomorrow we can safely use the gate?"

"You sure we can find something to keep us occupied for another night?" John teased.

"Oh I'm sure we can," he breathed, lips still swollen from kisses and fine hair awry. His smile slowly brightened and his eyes were twinkling, pupils blown until only a ring of blue remained.

As John smiled back, he knew he'd never seen Rodney look more beautiful, and he intended to capture this memory of this small respite in their lives, and hold it forever.

END  
.


End file.
